1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying multiple touch objects and more particularly to a method capable of precisely identifying multiple positions touched by corresponding objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional touch panels identify positions touched by objects using scanning methods, sensing lines are formed on the touch panels in a crosswise pattern. The line-to-line spaces of the sensing lines may vary touch panel by touch panel. As to capacitive touch panels for sensing finger touch, it is easy to incorrectly identify positions touched by two or more fingers as by one finger for sake of excessively large line-to-line space.
Hence, how to correctly identify the number and positions of actual touch objects on a touch panel is indeed a technical problem of current multi-touch touch panels to be tackled.